


Blik

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blik - Freeform, Cursed, F/F, Masturbation, possible impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake is a glass of milk





	Blik

**Author's Note:**

> This is cursed!
> 
> I decided to make another account specifically for cursed works, but decided that didn't really work. So This is being uploaded onto my actual account. I decided it was pointless.

Yang went into the fridge and took Blik out. Her girlfriend sat in a glass. In some unfortunate accident Blake was turned into a glass of milk. There were many options on how to do this. She had been putting it off as long as possible, but her lover didn't have much time until she would expire. Leaning back, both hands on the corner, she debated what to do. Pouring her down the drain wasn't an option. She refused for Blake to be alone, in some unknown world.

Her eyes narrowed in determination. She knew how she would do this. Yang inhaled then slowly exhaled. She picked up the glass and brought it to her lips. Quickly, she gulped half the glass. The chilly white liquid sliding sliding down in her throat as an attempt not to taste her. She didn't mind before when Blake was a Faunus. She let out a long burp tasting Blake from the back of er throat. She felt sick with herself. She tasted delicious. She always did, but this time was a different level. Her girlfriend was a glass of milk for fucks sake! She brought the glass into the bathroom. She set up the cup with a straw. Why couldn't they have fun one last time?

Laying down in the tub, she poured Blake on her skin, the contents of her girlfriend cooling her warm body down. She moaned as the white substance covered her body. With her free hand, Yang rubbed Blik into her folds and on her clit. The white substance toyed and teased the bundle of nerves.

“Oh!” Yang's knees bent upward as she jumped from the pleasant surprise. Blake was freely touching her, moving her clit around and putting her sanity on the verge as she was close to cumming. Why didn't she do this sooner? Coating her fingers with Blik, she shoved her fingers inside her pussy scissoring herself as she felt her girlfriend travel inside her.

“Blake!” She screamed as she came.

Left a panting mess, Yang decided to save her girlfriend the only way she knew how. The blonde fingered her asshole in preparation as well as lubing herself up. When prepared, Yang laid back in the bath tub on all fours in a submissive position. She put the straw into her asshole trying not to touch herself from fingering her asshole knowing she was an anal girl. Normally she'd be turned on by placing something in her ass, not this time. Not like this, why this? ...Blake. She had to do it for her. Yang swallowed hard.

With her free hand, she turned the glass upside down. Slowly, Blik filled her. She cried out into the bathroom as she was filled. Her asshole attempting to clench on the straw in vein. The white fluid swimming through her rectum. She felt her stomach cramp from the pain in her large intestine. The half of Blik she swallowed rushing down to meet her remains of what wasn't on Yang's body.

Tears fell down her face from the pain. She was the only one who could've saved her girlfriend and be with her. Blik had been completely absorbed. “Oh.” She quickly held her stomach. Something felt off. This wasn't part of her digestion process. Blik was swimming inside her ovaries. Blake was going to get her pregnant. “Oh fuck!” The blonde cried out holding her body.

...She did it. Her girlfriend had somehow found a way to get her pregnant. Yang was going to have their child. She was eager to hold onto some part of Blake but nervous how it would all play out.

She guessed in nine months she would know. This was the best and worse day of her life.


End file.
